<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tracing That Dream! by rumikana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958487">Tracing That Dream!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumikana/pseuds/rumikana'>rumikana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shoot fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dork Hinata Shouyou, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Romantic Fluff, Top Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumikana/pseuds/rumikana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata mendapat sebuah mimpi kalau ia dan Kageyama akan berciuman di bawah kembang api saat malam tahun baru nanti. Tentu hati kecilnya menginginkan hal itu terwujud, bukan dengan keberuntungan tapi Hinata sendiri yang akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shoot fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tracing That Dream!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terinspirasi dari lagu YOASOBI - Tracing That Dream.</p><p>Characters belong to Furudate-sensei.</p><p>Enjoy♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>HINATA SHOYO POV</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Malam Tahun Baru 2021</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Di tengah khalayak ramai, mata kita saling bertemu. Aku tersenyum dan kau pun ikut tersenyum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tangan kita saling bertautan, beralih memandang langit yang sama dengan mata berbinar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orang-orang banyak menyerukan kata 'selamat tahun baru' namun kau dan aku hanya terdiam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Menikmati indahnya kembang api di tengah Kota Miyagi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kau tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu pada tanganku..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lalu aku mendengar bisikan, “Aku menyukaimu, Hinata.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu itu.... kalimat yang sudah bertahun-tahun aku tunggu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku harap waktu bisa terhenti saat ini juga, aku ingin egois terhadap waktu bahwa aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. “Aku juga, Kageyama.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lalu mata kita saling terpejam dan bibir kita saling bersentuhan, yang semula hanya sebuah kecupan kini saling melumat secara rakus seakan tidak ada hari esok.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kau tau Kageyama kenapa saat kita berdoa, saat kita menangis, saat kita bermimpi, dan saat kita berciuman, kita memejamkan mata kita? Karena hal yang paling indah dalam hidup kita itu tidak terlihat, tapi hanya bisa dirasakan dalam hati kita.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>31 Desember 2020</strong>
</p><p>Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu lagi...</p><p>Mimpi yang sudah seminggu ini mengganggu tidurku, entah maksud apa yang ada dalam mimpi itu tapi memikirkannya pun membuatku bersemu dan berharap lebih. Aku terkekeh, Kageyama dan aku berciuman? Saat tahun baru besok? Mustahil.</p><p>Kami tak sedekat itu, interaksi pun hanya seperti biasa. Walaupun dia sering mengajakku pulang bersama tapi itu bukan berarti dia menyukaiku bukan?</p><p>Aku akui aku memang menyukainya. Ralat. Mencintainya. Tapi aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik rasa takutku akan kehilangannya.</p><p>Hanya Tsukkishima saja yang mengetahui perasaanku pada Kageyama karena ia tak sengaja memergoki aku sedang menangis karena Kageyama ternyata sudah memiliki pacar.</p><p>Meskipun setelahnya aku menyesal setengah mampus karena telah membuang air mataku untuk menangisi hal yang tidak perlu karena sebenarnya Kageyama sedang bersama kakak perempuannya, Kageyama Miwa bukan dengan pacarnya. Aku ingat sekali Tsukkishima saat itu terus-terusan mentertawakan kebodohanku.</p><p>
  <em>Ting!</em>
</p><p>Bunyi sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselku.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sugawara</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ayo kita menonton kembang api bersama, lalu setelahnya kita berpesta daging sampai pagi.</em>
</p><p>Suga-senpai mengajakku merayakan tahun baru bersama yang lainnya. Aku ragu. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi bayanganku dan Kageyama pergi merayakan tahun baru hanya berdua terus-terusan menghantuiku.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hinata</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku akan ajak Kageyama terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku kabari lagi ya Suga-senpai.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Hinata</strong> To <strong>Kageyama</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mau merayakan tahun baru bersama?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ting!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Kageyama</strong> To <strong>Hinata</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dengan siapa saja?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hinata</strong> To <strong>Kageyama</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anak-anak Karasuno. Sugawara-senpai mengajak kita, apa kau mau ikut?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Kageyama</strong> To <strong>Hinata</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidak mau.</em>
</p><p>“Dia kenapa tidak mau merayakan tahun baru bersama ya? Padahal minggu lalu Kageyama bilang sendiri bahwa dia tidak memiliki jadwal sampai tahun baru besok.” Di dalam mimpiku Kageyama lah yang mengajakku terlebih dahulu untuk merayakan tahun baru berdua, tapi sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak pesanku terkirim aku belum mendapat ajakan dari Kageyama.</p><p>Jika aku pergi berpesta bersama anak-anak Karasuno, aku tidak akan bisa pergi berkencan dengan Kageyama.</p><p>“Argh! Mimpi sialan. Kau membuatku sangat frustasi.” Masa bodoh, jika mimpi itu tidak bisa terwujud dengan sendirinya maka akulah yang akan mewujudkannya. Lihat saja nanti.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hinata</strong> To <strong>Kageyama</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalau merayakannya denganku saja mau?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Kageyama</strong> To <strong>Hinata</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mau.</em>
</p><p>“HAH!?”</p><p>“Apa aku salah lihat?” Aku mengucek mataku sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah membaca pesan.</p><p>“Tidak!? Serius Kageyama menolak ajakan para senpai dan menerima ajakkanku!?” Mukaku memerah. Sumpah demi Tuhan aku saat ini tersenyum seperti orang gila hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat berkata “Mau.”</p><p>Lalu bayangan kami berciuman dibawah kembang api kembali terulang dalam benakku. Sinting..</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hinata</strong> To <strong>Kageyama</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kau... Serius!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Kageyama</strong> To <strong>Hinata</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hinata</strong> To <strong>Kageyama</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baiklah, kita bertemu di taman tengah Kota.</em>
</p><p>“NATSU! AKU BAHAGIA.” Teriakku yang langsung membuat adikku menyeritkan keningnya. “Kau sehat?”</p><p>Seperti orang sinting aku senyam-senyum sendiri menjawab Natsu, “Aku seratus persen sehat.” Natsu pun pergi dari hadapanku.</p><p>Di ruang tamu rumahku, aku menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita. Muncullah Miya Atsumu dan Miya Osamu si model kembar yang saat ini sangat terkenal dalam iklan minuman berenergi. “Ah iya! Aku belum menghubungi Sugawara-senpai.”</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hinata</strong> To <strong>Sugawara</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terimakasih untuk tawarannya tapi maaf Suga-senpai maaf untuk saat ini aku dan Kageyama tidak bisa ikut merayakan malam tahun baru bersama kalian. Semoga menyenangkan senpai!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>Malam tahun baru pun akhirnya tiba. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai mantel hangat berwarna abu-abu, syal berwarna hijau dan penutup telinga berwarna hitam. Kageyama berkata dalam pesan bahwa ia akan tiba sebentar lagi.</p><p>Aku melihatnya, dia berdiri di dekat air mancur taman. Matanya seketika bertemu dengan mataku. Pipiku bersemu, namun aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kageyama menghampiriku tanpa senyuman berbeda dengan yang aku mimpikan.</p><p>Bodoh, untuk apa berharap banyak kepada mimpi? Tangan kanannya pun ia taruh di atas kepalaku, lalu dengan tiba-tiba Kageyama mengusak-usak kepalaku. “Kau lucu.” Katanya.</p><p>
  <em>Aku? Lucu? Aku lucu?</em>
</p><p>Butuh waktu lama untuk aku mencerna kata-kata tersebut, namun yang pasti mukaku sedang memerah saat ini.</p><p>KAGEYAMA TOBIO JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ANEH SECARA TIBA-TIBA.</p><p>“K-kau juga?”</p><p>“Aku apa?”</p><p>“Sangat menyebalkan.”</p><p>“Kau mau aku pulang kembali?” Katanya.</p><p>“Aku bercanda! Tetap disini, aku ingin bersamamu.” Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.</p><p>Ini benar benar jauh dari dalam mimpiku, tapi kenapa semua terlihat berjalan dengan lancar ya? Dia juga tidak membantah sama sekali bahwa aku menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku. Seharusnya ia merasa risih.</p><p>Lalu bagaimana dengan ciumannya?</p><p>“Bagaimana dengan ciumannya?” ucapku tak sengaja.</p><p>“Hah? Ciuman?” Tanyanya.</p><p>“Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Kau salah dengar. Ayo kita cari spot yang bagus untuk menonton kembang api.”</p><p>Aku menarik tangannya ke tempat yang luas dan agak sepi dari khalayak agar tidak merasa kesesakkan. “Kau ini kenapa?” Kageyama menyiritkan dahinya tanda bingung akan kelakuanku.</p><p>Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya tanpa aku sadari. Saat ini adalah detik-detik menuju diluncurkannya kembang api, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kageyama akan memberitahukan perasaannya padaku, malah aku ragu kalau dia itu sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku seratus persen.</p><p>“3...2...1.... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!” Seru orang-orang disekitar kami.</p><p>Tidak ada pernyataan perasaan. Mata kami berdua langsung beralih menatap langit secara otomatis. Langit terlihat sangat indah, namun bagiku itu semua kurang jika kami berdua saling berdiam seperti ini.</p><p>Apa harus aku yang bergerak? “Kageyama, a-aku menyukaimu.” Ucapku spontan. Entah apakah dia mendengarku atau tidak.</p><p>“Aku juga.” Katanya pelan. Namun tidak terdengar olehku akibat kerasnya suara kembang api.</p><p>“Kau mengatakan sesuatu?” Tanyaku. Ia menangguk, dan menyuruhku mendekatkan telingaku ke depan mulutnya.</p><p>“Aku juga.” Bisiknya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aku juga... Aku juga... Aku juga...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mukaku dan mukanya memerah. Sungguh! Ini sangat membingungkan, jarak kami berdua makin dekat namun muka kami tetap saling berpaling.</p><p>Siapa yang memalingkan mukanya kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, dia yang paling sayang.</p><p>Aku masih diam menunggu Kageyama memalingkan mukanya kembali. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berpaling. “Kageyama.” Ya sudahlah.</p><p>“Hm?” Gumamnya tanpa menatapku. “Ayo kita berpegangan tangan?” Kataku. Baik mukaku dan mukanya, kini saling bertatap. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat kekonyolan ini. Namun aku tidak mau dianggap aneh olehnya.</p><p>Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Catat. Tangannya saat ini sedang menggenggam tanganku.</p><p>Di saat suara kembang api tak ada habis-habisnya menggema, aku melihat matanya berbinar untuk sesaat dan dia tersenyum.</p><p>“Selamat tahun baru, Hinata.”</p><p>“S-selamat tahun baru juga, Kageyama.”</p><p>Tidak ada kecupan ataupun ciuman. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap bahagia.</p><p>Mengetahui bahwa Kageyama memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin kita akan berciuman lain kali? Entahlah. Kalau boleh egois aku ingin waktu malam ini terhenti.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you buat yang udah mampir baca-bacaa,, kalau pernah liat fic ini di twt wkwk itu aku lagi. I really love to write meskipun baru memulai♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>